Kiss the Girls
by FallenAngel92
Summary: Sha la la la la la, My oh my. Look like the boy too shy,Ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl. NH NT SS SI


Kiss the Girl

Summary:Sha la la la la la, My oh my. Look like the boy too shy,Ain't gonna kiss the girl! Sha la la la la la, Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl. NH NT SS SI

Yea, my internet was disconected, so no uploading for me! But I'm on my aunt's puter right, now and decided to upload this quickly written song fic!! I got the idea from a video on youtube.

youtube . com /watch?vt0VWNBnKy0A (Take out spaces!And put in www.!)

Enjoy! PLEASE EXCUSE MISTAKES!!

* * *

**There you see her**

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

"N-Naruto..?" warily asked Hinata, she lightly touched his shoulder. Naruto blinked at looked at her expectantly. Hinata pointed to the board, where the instruction for substution jutsu was written.

Naruto chuckled, " Ah, I zoned out for a second, something been on my mind lately…" he grabbed a pencil and sloppily copied the instructions.

Hinata swallowed her fear and asked, "M-mind if… erm, I-I ask, um, what?"

Naruto looked up and blushed, "A girl… has been on my mind lately." He explained, "I can't stop thinking about her."

Hinata looked down, hiding her tear filled eyes.

"Ever since she showed her true self, I-I just want to…"

Hinata wished he would stop, but she said nothing.

"And I don't know why, either, there's just something about her."

Hinata willed the tears away.

"She has the most beautiful eyes, and she always turns red in the face around me."

Hinata looked up with shock in her eyes, "N-Naruto?" Naruto put down his pencil and faced her; he leaned toward her, his cheeks tinting pink. "W-what are you doing?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I want to try…" he mumbled.

Hinata gasped and his lips connected with hers. Hinata mind was racing. _DON'T FAINT!! _She told herself.

"NARUTO! HINATA!" yelled Iruka-sensai, the two jerked apart, "Out in the hall now!"

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Tenten flipped up in the air and twisted her body; she threw hundreds of pointy things at him…again. It was getting annoying.

Neji was almost out of chakra, he's used his Rotation 5 times in a row now. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he saw, yet again, another glimpse of her tanned skin.

Tenten landed in front of him and sighed, she slumped on the ground in Indian style. Neji sat down too, across from her.

Neji wondered if Tenten liked him or Lee. She was always hanging out with Lee but she always trained with him.

Neji scooted closer and took her chin in his hand; he closed the space in between their lips.

Neji pulled back and smirked at her closed eyes.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and blushed, "I like _you_."

**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

"You're gay, then." Stated Sakura.

"Hell.No." replied Sasuke.

"Come on!" whined Sakura, "It wont mean anything!!"

"…."

"Wussy"

"…Fine."

"Yay!" exclaimed Sakura, "So you give me my first kiss and I'll stop all the gay comments about you! Everyone wins!"

"……"

"Pucker up Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke blinked and blushed. Sakura was leaning toward him with her eyes closed. Sasuke scooted back, and made hand signs to disappear.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura grabbed his arm, jerked him to her, and crushed their lips together.

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

"What did you think was gonna happen?" asked Choji, "This is Spin the bottle!"

"My teammate?!" incredulously asked Shikamaru.

"The only GIRL teammate!" snapped Choji, "Look, I won't look!" Choji turned his back on the two, "Now hurry up!"

Shikamaru looked in Ino's deep blue eyes, and sighed. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were pink.

"You're so troublesome, Ino…" stated Shikamaru, he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Before he could pull away Ino grabbed him and pulled his lips back to hers.

Needless to say… he didn't argue.

**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say**

**You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

* * *

...and Summer Fling will be updated as soon I as get my internet back up! Please don't hurt me!!

youtube . com /watch?vt0VWNBnKy0A (Take out spaces!And put in www.!)

* * *


End file.
